The Disney Mysteries Book I: The Adventure Begins
by sdkoolwrites
Summary: A group of friends go on a seemingly normal trip to Walt Disney World, but all is not as it seems. When almost all of them get mysteriously kidnapped, it's up to Scott to save the day.
1. Welcome to Orlando!

_A/N: This is the first of a seven book series about the adventures of a group of friends fighting evil in the Most Magical Place on Earth._

_The characters are mine. Disney World is not. Enjoy._

**Chapter One: Welcome to Orlando!**

I looked excitedly out the window of the plane at the city of Orlando, Florida, which was directly below us, and with it, Walt Disney World, my favorite place in the, well, world. I was so excited to be there, I fist pumped. From the seat next to me, my sister Jess rolled her eyes.

"You really are obsessed with Disney World, aren't you?" she said. I stuck my tongue out at her. She loved Disney nearly as much as I did, and she knew it. As I leaned back in my seat, the pilot came on the speaker, telling us that we had begun our descent into Orlando, and to fasten our seat belts.

Other than me and Jess, we had a pretty big group on the trip to Florida. My mom and dad were sitting in the seats across the plane from us, and sitting behind them were my fifteen-year-old brother Eric and his best friend Oliver. Eric loved heavy metal music, and listened to it all the time. Oliver was a giant fishing freak, and whenever they could the two friends would go fishing in the big lake near Oliver's house. Sitting behind me was my best friend Kevin, who was Chinese, and even though this sounds really stereotypical, he did martial arts. Sitting next to Kevin was my close friend Niall, who I had known since kindergarten. Niall seemed cool and fearless on the outside, but I knew him well, and happened to know that he was absolutely TERRIFIED of the dolls on It's a Small World. He rarely talked about it, as he knew he would get made fun of for being afraid of something so silly. Sitting behind those two were Mike and Sal, my other two friends on the trip. Mike was peculiar, as he was laid back and funny, but was obsessed with Churros (those Mexican long donut like things), and when he smelled them or heard their name, he would go crazy! Finally, there was Sal. I had only known him since sixth grade, when Mike had introduced me to him, but we had become good friends since then.

I was thinking about what rides I would go on when we got to the parks that afternoon when a jolt made me jump. I looked out the window, realizing that we had just landed on the runway at Orlando Airport. I waited as the plane came to a stop and the pilot turned off the seatbelt sign. When it was off, I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment. I also grabbed Jess's bag, and handed it down to her. We got off the plane with the rest of our group, and headed into the airport, which was crowded with midmorning commuters. Following Jess, I made my way through the crowd and made our way to the baggage claim, then to the rental car. It took longer than I thought it would (the teenage goth girl at the rental car place seemed more interested in her nails than our car), but we were on our way! During the twenty-minute car ride from the airport to the Contemporary Resort, where we were staying, me and my friends talked about the parks. The problem was, we all had a different park we wanted to go to.

"Epcot!" said Mike.

"Animal Kingdom!" said Kevin.

"Hollywood Studios." said Sal, not as loudly.

"I'm with Mike. We should go to Epcot." said Niall.

"I want to go to Magic Kingdom. It's my favorite!" Jess chimed in.

"Me too!" I added. We were deadlocked. After five more minutes of arguing, we came to a compromise. We would go to the Magic Kingdom first, then go to Epcot the next morning. We would think about the rest of the trip later. We had no sooner come to this decision when the car stopped in front of the awesome A-frame structure that was Disney's Contemporary Resort. I got our of the back of the car with my friends, and stared up to the top of the building, where the California Grill restaurant was, as well as the balcony from where you had just about the best view if the fireworks in the entire park. If we ate at the Grill, we would have to go out on the balcony. I was still staring up when Kevin tapped on my shoulder and told me that we were going inside.

The next hour whizzed by. We checked in, made our way up to our hotel room, and put our bags down. Now it was time to head on into the Magic Kingdom, which had always been my favorite park out of the four on the complex. We rode the monorail over to the park, and when the doors opened, our vacation really started. Me, Jess, Niall, Kevin, Sal, and Mike did our best to ride at least half the rides the Magic Kingdom had to offer, with second ride-throughs on Space Mountain and Pirates of the Caribbean, my favorite ride other than Peter Pan's Flight. Mike did HIS best to eat at least half the Churros in the park's many souvenir stands, and we ended up having to take his wallet. Despite this, we ended the day six very happy campers. Back at the room, we played Rock Paper Scissors to decide who got the four beds in the suite and who would have to sleep on the pullout couch and inflatable mattress. Me, Jess, Mike, and Kevin won, and got the beds while Sal and Niall ended up on the couch and Aerobed.

It was 10:30 that night, and I was still awake. After realizing that the view from room's balcony faced Magic Kingdom, I couldn't sleep, having spent the last half an hour admiring the beautiful scene. The park would close in just thirty minutes, and I could see people filing out of the front gates. Just then, I saw it. A light, coming from the window of the train station at the entrance to the park. It looked like a flashlight, but it was dark red, the color of blood. None of the park guests seemed to notice, but then again, I could barely see them. I had to go and check this out. I left the balcony and walked back into the room. Jess's head was hanging off the side of her bed when I came back in, and I wondered how exactly she had fallen asleep like that. I grabbed my phone, room key, and park ticket from the bedside table, pushed my sister's head back onto her pillow, and quietly left the room.

Ten minutes later, I hopped off the monorail with no time to spare, as the Magic Kingdom would close in just fifteen minutes. I ran threw the crowd of guests coming out of the Magic Kingdom, and made my way through the ticket booth. I ran over to the train station, and dashed up the steps to the second floor, where I had seen the light. I saw a window to the inside, and peered in. Sure enough, I saw the light. However, as soon as I saw it, it turned off, and I knew something was wrong. I heard voices coming my way, one sounding old and cunning, and the other sounding mean and gruff, like a soldier. Then, the cunning voice said something that turned my blood cold as ice, and caused me to sprint away from the train station, through the gates, and out of the park. As I boarded the monorail to take me back to the hotel, I heard that cold voice in my head.

"You must kill Scott Daguanno."

_Ooooh. A cliffhanger… I'll put up the next chapter soon enough, but Rate/Review in the meantime._


	2. They're Watching Me

**Chapter Two: "They're Watching Me"**

The next morning, I was shaken from the incident. I didn't know who the mysterious men from the train station were, and quite frankly, I didn't really want to find out. They were trying to kill me, and that was all I knew. What I had saw and heard the previous night had kept me up until 1:30 in the morning because it had frightened me so much. With only about six hours of sleep, my morning got even worse when Jess started jumping on my bed to wake me up.

"C'mon, sleepyhead. Get up!" she said. I sat up and groaned.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 7:30, but everyone else is downstairs eating breakfast already. I'm hungry too, so come on!"

"Okay, fine." I said, and dragged myself out of bed. It seemed strange that Jess was crankier than me considering she had gotten about three hours more sleep than me. But then again, she hadn't heard that there was somebody trying to kill her the previous night.

I changed and left the room with Jess to go down to breakfast. As we were riding the elevator down, I absentmindedly looked up and did a double take. Somebody was watching us from the top floor of the resort. It was a man dressed completely in black, with what looked like a pair of binoculars aimed towards the elevator. Somehow, I knew that this was related to the men in the train station, and I went to tap Jess on the shoulder. But as I did, I saw the mystery man duck down below the balcony he was watching us from, and disappear from sight. With no evidence to prove what I had seen, I decided to not try to convince Jess about the man. She wouldn't believe me. The elevator stopped, and we got out. As we walked towards the restaurant, I looked back up at the top floor. There was no sign that the man had ever been there.

My friends were all at a table in the restaurant. We were eating at Chef Mickey's, which had a giant buffet that I would normally dive into like Scrooge McDuck diving into gold coins. However, I didn't have an appetite, especially after having seen the man from the elevator. I still picked up some food from the buffet, but ended up pushing it around on my plate. Jess noticed me.

"What's wrong, Scott? You're usually on your second plate by now." She said to me.

"I don't know." I replied. "I guess I'm just not hungry."

"Oh." She said, and turned back to her plate of food. Nobody at the table noticed, but I kept looking up to the top floor, hoping to see the man again.

My day didn't get any better, even after we went into the parks. As we had planned the day before, we went to Epcot first. We had a lot of fun, and I enjoyed myself a little despite the problems of the last two days. It was when we went back to the Magic Kingdom in the afternoon when things started getting weird. It started when I saw a man similar to the one I seen in the hotel that morning hiding under the bed in the bedroom scene of Peter Pan's Flight. I let out a noise that made Kevin, who was sitting next to me, give me a quizzical look. When we went on Pirates for the third time of the trip, I was feeling really nervous because of the numerous possible hiding spaces on the ride for the mystery men. As we were getting on the lift to take us back to the ground level, I saw one of them, clinging to the ceiling of the cave. There was a kid sitting in the row in front of me, and I could swear he looked up too. _I wonder if he saw the guy too, _I thought. These encounters with the men in black continued throughout the day, and they were always in strange locations on the ride, such as the riverboat in Splash Mountain and behind one of the topiaries on the outside section of It's a Small World. I never saw more than one of the guys, and started to wonder if they were all the same. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore, and as we were walking behind the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse in front of the castle, I stopped walking. The other five turned around and looked at me.

"What's wrong, man?" asked Niall.

"I feel kinda sick." I lied. "I'm gonna head back and lie down."

"Feel better, dude." Said Mike.

"Do you want me to come too?" Jess asked.

"Nah, you can all stay. None of you have to leave here because of me." I replied. I waved good-bye, turned around, and walked back down Main Street U.S.A. towards the monorail station. From behind me, I heard Mike ask I any of them knew where his wallet was, because he wanted to buy thirty more Churros.

I was so deeply entrenched in my thoughts, I jumped when the monorail stopped at the Contemporary and the doors opened. I hated the strange men, and how they had completely ruined what was supposed to be my awesome Disney trip with my friends. I walked through the lobby and boarded the elevator to head back to my hotel room. The other passenger on the elevator was a guy wearing a black shirt, and it only reminded me of my problem. I had no idea why I was being watched, and I had an eerie sense that something really bad was about to happen. Little did I know how bad things were going to get…


	3. Amanda

_A/N: A new character gets introduced in this chapter. Prepare to meet her (well, you do right away). Actually, multiple new characters get introduced in this chapter. Oh, boy!_

**Chapter Three: Amanda**

The elevator doors opened as it stopped at the third floor, and I slunk out into the hallway. I was about to turn and head down to our room, but I was stopped by a door opening next to me, and a girl walking out. She looked to be about my age, with tannish skin, long brown hair, and a Minnie Mouse tank top on. She noticed me, and our eyes met.

"Hey." said the girl. She seemed kinda shy.

"Hey." I replied.

"Why are you here alone? Where's your family?" The girl asked.

"They're in the park. I felt sick, so I came back alone." I answered.

"Oh, that stinks!" she said, "It would kill me to be out of Disney World early."

"So why are you here?" I asked, and she laughed.

"I was at Animal Kingdom all day with my parents, and we just got back. My mom and dad were tired, so they're sleeping right now. I'm going to go watch the fireworks from the restaurant upstairs."

"Sounds fun." I said. The girl started to walk away, but then turned back to me.

"Do you wanna come watch the fireworks with me?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied, and we headed into the elevator.

"My name's Amanda, by the way." She said.

"I'm Scott."

Amanda and me had a great time. We talked until the fireworks started, and as we were talking, I mentioned living in Guilford. Amanda was shocked, and I was even more shocked to discover that she was moving there from Baltimore in about a month! We were so glad that we would be able to hang out after this vacation. We carried on the conversation after the fireworks ended, and walked around the grounds outside the Contemporary until Amanda got a call from her mom to come back to her room. We headed back to the elevator, and said good-bye outside her room. I probably walked down the hall, but I may have floated. I looked at the time on my phone put the key in. It was 11:30. The park had already closed, and everybody was probably inside already. I opened the door to reveal a dark and empty hotel room. It looked exactly like how we had left it that morning. I was confused. Unless the monorail had gone crashing into Bay Lake, my friends and family would already be here. I turned my phone and texted _where are u? _to Jess. I waited ten minutes with no answer. I punched in her number. I got voicemail. I tried Kevin. Voicemail. Niall? Voicemail. Sal? Voicemail. Mike. Voicemail. I was typing my mom's number in when my phone rang. It didn't show any number except 1313. I nervously hit Talk.

"Hello?" I said.

"_They have your family and friends. They are in the parks. You have to save them before it's too late." _A mysterious voice told me.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"_Not important." _The mysterious man replied. "_Go to EPCOT. There is a supply truck headed that way that will stop here in ten minutes. Hide in the back and go to the parks. You have to stop him."_

"Stop who?"

The line went dead. I put my phone back in my pocket. I had friends and family to save.

Was I really about to sneak in after hours? Yes, yes I was. I chuckled at the _Phineas and Ferb _reference I had made in my head. From the back of the truck, I saw the truck turn and Epcot approach. As the truck stopped at security, I snuck out the back and darted through the shadows and into Epcot. I passed under the majestic golf ball-like Spaceship Earth and entered Future World. It was strange to be here with the land empty and no guests flowing into the pavilions and shops. I snuck along the side of the land, keeping to the shadows to avoid detection. I was passing The Land when I heard a noise from within the dark pavilion. I opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, and crept across the dark main room. I stopped, not knowing where exactly the noise had come from, and waited to hear it again. Sure enough, it sounded a couple of minutes later from Living with the Land, the boat ride at the back of the pavilion. I snuck through the near pitch-black queue to reach the ride. I hit the button on the console to activate the boats, and hopped in one. As I was making my way through the ride, using my phone for light as there were still no lights on, I heard the noise again from the room up ahead. This time, it sounded more like a cry than anything else, and as the boat entered the next room, I aimed my phone at the side of the "river". Sure enough, I saw somebody lying there! I leapt from my boat the side and ran over to the person. It was actually three boys who appeared to be a year or two younger than me. They were all tied and gagged, with the exception of one of them, whose gag had fallen off and had been the one making the noise I had heard. I untied them, and the one who had been calling me smiled in relief.

"Thanks for saving me. My name is Joey, and these are my friends Matt and Sean." He said, beckoning to the other two kids.

"How the heck did you get here?" I asked.

"It's a LONG story…"

_A/N: Another cliffhanger… Check back soon to figure out what happened to Joey and the others._


	4. The Crystal Cave (The Long Story)

**Chapter Four: The Crystal Cave (The Long Story)**

Joey's eyes opened, and he sat up in bed. He was excited, because he was going to Disney today with his best friends Matt and Sean. He got dressed, and hopped on his bike. Disney was only a five-minute bike ride from his home in Lake Buena Vista. Matt and Sean lived right down the street.

Joey stopped at Matt's house first, and then Sean's, and then the three, who were all twelve and had birthdays within two months of each other's, rode to the park. They passed through the ticket booth, and were in. They spent the next two hours going on rides and hanging out in the park. However, Joey started to feel uneasy when they were riding Pirates of the Caribbean. There was somebody riding behind them, and he seemed really nervous about something that Joey couldn't place. Joey felt like asking what was wrong, but he didn't want to pry into his privacy. He turned back to the scenes of pirates pillaging, and pushed it from his thoughts. He was enjoying himself as the ride car headed up towards the lift to the unloading dock. By chance, Joey looked up at the wrong time. He did a double take. There was somebody on the ceiling! They blended in almost perfectly with the cavern wall, and Joey had only barely seen him. He didn't have time to think it over for too long, as the ride stopped and the three got off.

What had happened on Pirates was on the forefront of Joey's mind as the three approached Splash Mountain. He got into the car, and tried not to think about it. He was a smart kid, and tried to come up with a logical reason why there would be somebody on the roof of that chamber. He was thinking about this when the car lurched. The log wasn't going the normal route anymore. They were going down a tunnel none of them had ever seen before.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Matt. Up ahead, Joey could see a giant drop. The other two noticed too, and screamed. Joey closed his eyes as the car plunged down the drop into darkness.

It wasn't a smooth landing. The track had ended at the bottom of the drop, and the log had flown off the end and landed in a rough underground river. The small log bobbed in the water like a boat, and the waves threw its three passengers around. Joey was thankful for seatbelt, as it was preventing him from being tossed into the water. Eventually, the waves started to subside a little, and the log stopped getting thrown around as much.

"Thank the Disney gods." said Matt, who had been looking very green. Sean actually looked disappointed that the waves had stopped throwing the log around in the tunnel. None of them spoke for a while as the log floated gently through the tunnel. Finally, Joey spotted a riverbank, and the three of them paddled with their hands to bring the log to shore. As they got out of the log, they all noticed another tunnel making its way further into the caves beneath the ride. Seeing as this was their only way forward, Joey, Matt, and Sean walked into the dark tunnel.

It had been one hour since Joey, Matt, and Sean had entered the cave. They were still walking, and Sean was talking nonstop about his theory of what the cave was.

"It's the Disney Vault! Here we're gonna find all the movies that are in there! And Walt's frozen head! And…whoa."

The three saw a room at the end of the tunnel. But that wasn't the strangest part. The room was _twinkling. _The three boys' curiosity drew them to the entrance of the chamber, and what they saw amazed them. The chamber looked like Ariel's chamber from _The Little Mermaid_, only instead of trinkets the walls were covered with sparkling diamonds. Joey gasped, and he heard Matt do the same next to him. It was understandable. The chamber was probably the most beautiful thing Joey had ever seen. He was about to try and grab a crystal off the wall when…

"Don't move."

"Huh?" He said, and started to turn around. He caught a glimpse of a large man standing behind him before something smashed Joey across the face. He crumpled to the ground, as Matt and Sean did the same seconds later.


	5. The Studios

**Chapter Five: The Studios**

_A/N: We now return to Disney World with chapter five of The Adventure Begins! Sorry for the long wait, but to make up for it I have a long chapter for y'all. Check it out!_

Joey finished his story as I finished untying Matt and Sean.

"That is some story," I said, "Makes mine look boring."

"What did happen to you?" Joe asked. I was about to respond when something whizzed by my ear and lodged itself in the wall behind us. I leaned over, pulled it out of the wall, and inspected it.

"A dart?" I thought aloud. Then I realized.

"RUN!" I shouted. A volley of darts came flying out of the darkness and missed us by inches as I pushed Joey to the ground. Matt and Sean hadn't completely woken up yet, so Joey pulled them down to the ground to prevent getting hit. As more darts came flying, we crawled through the dirt and slipped out into the next room, and eventually out of the pavilion. The four of us charged through Future World, out of the entrance of the park, and into the woods.

Half an hour later, we came out of the woods. Not surprisingly, there was nobody around. We had come out onto the banks of a river that lead towards the entrance to Hollywood Studios.

"Let's head this way." I said to the others, and we headed towards the entrance to the park. Once we were in Hollywood Studios, I looked around for any signs of my friends. I didn't see any.

"I don't like this." said Sean from behind me.

"Yeah. This is spooky." said Joey. I had to agree. It was hard to get used to seeing these normally packed parks completely empty. It was especially weird because I had heard that Disney was full of workers at night. Where were these many people who worked throughout the night? I pointed this out to Joey, Matt, and Sean.

"Something's definitely wrong here." Joey said. As soon as he said it, a yell came from the Echo Lake area to the left.

"Come on!" I yelled. We ran down a path and around Echo Lake.

"The scream came from over there." said Joey, and he led the group this time as we headed to the area just beyond the lake. As we passed the Indiana Jones stunt show, the scream came again. This time, it was recognizable.

"Kevin!" I shouted. If he was yelling this much, there was no doubt he was in serious trouble. And I was right, for as we got inside the theater area, we saw a horrifying sight. Kevin was tied to a post in the middle of the arena. Heading towards him was the plane used in the show. Kevin was going to get chopped to pieces! I dashed forward, leaped a barrier, and entered the arena. From behind me, Joey shouted "The cockpit!". I ran over to the plane, jumped up to the wing, and opened the cockpit.

"Dang it!" I shouted in frustration. There were tons of buttons on the console. There was no way I was stopping the plane, so I jumped back out to the wing, and then back to the ground. I ran over to the pole where Kevin was to get him loose as Joey, Matt, and Sean came over to help me. We all started to untie the ropes bounding him to the pole as the plane grew closer.

"It's getting closer!" shouted Kevin as we untied the last knots. As the plane tore through the pole, we threw ourselves to the ground, just missing the propellers.

"Run!" shouted Joey. The plane was heading towards the wall, and their was no stopping it. I got to my feat, pulled Matt up after me, and dashed for the exit with the others.

Surprisingly, there wasn't the enormous explosion when the plane hit the wall like in the movies. In fact, there was barely any damage to the plane at all.

"That was anticlimactic." said Kevin. We all started laughing. After we stopped, a darts started flying everywhere.

"Not again!" I said was we ran out of the amphitheater. We tore back around the lake, finally resting when we were back on Hollywood Boulevard.

"That was close." said Joey in between deep breaths.

"Where do these darts keep coming from?" wondered Sean.

"Guess they're REALLY well concealed." I answered. I had been thinking about that the whole time we had been running from the darts. Where we these guys hiding? And who were they working for?

"So, where to next?" asked Sean. He was panting.

"I suppose we should check out the rest of the Studios. Just stick to the shadows." I replied. And so, we set off once again into the darkness.

We pulled up in front of Toy Story Mania. Our prior search throughout the park had been fruitless, and we were beginning to think that whoever had kidnapped the rest of my friends had hidden them with a little more space between people.

"Okay. We check in here, and if there isn't anybody in here we sneak out of the park." I said.

"Got it." replied Joey. Everyone else nodded. We proceeded to enter the colorful building. Sneaking through the dark hallways, I kept my eyes ready for any potential hostages in the shadows. As we passed a corner, I heard Kevin whisper from behind.

"Why did you leave this afternoon?"

"What do you mean?" I responded, faking curiousness.

"I'm not stupid, man. You were really unsettled by something you saw today. What was it?" he pressed.

"I saw some guys watching me. I was worried."

"You should have brought it up. I saw a guy too. I just thought he was security."

"Security hides in the rides?" I asked semi-sarcastically.

"Hey, you never know with Disney."

I laughed a little, knowing he was right. However, I then heard a muffled sound.

"What was that?" I said. Could it be?

"What was what?" asked Joey from in front of me.

"I heard something…maybe…" I trailed off. Peering into the scenery, I spotted a pair of legs from behind an oversized block. Leaping out of the queue, I ran over to the legs and pulled a gagged Jess out from behind. Relieved, I hugged her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded in the affirmative while catching her breath.

"I'm fine, except for the fact that I've been here for three hours." Jess said.

"Who brought who here?" I questioned. The identity of my friends' captors was really making me curious.

"I don't know. I didn't catch a face." she replied. I cursed under my breath. They must have covered their tracks well.

"Scott?" came a voice from the queue. Joey was calling.

"What?"

"We need to get out of here! Those guys are outside!"

Jess and me exchanged a scared look, and I helped her to her feet.

"Can you walk?" I asked her.

"Kinda. My foot's just asleep." Jess said. I let her go as she wagged her foot to wake it up and followed me. As we reached the front room, We met up with the others.

"We're surrounded." said Kevin. "It ends here."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDD

Amanda opened the door to her room. With her parents asleep, she had the chance to investigate why Scott had run down the hallway a while before. All set to follow his trail, the girl quietly closed the door and prepared to begin her journey. She had tried texting the number he had given her, but to no avail. But she could still follow his path, and try and see exactly why he had been so worried.

_A/N: Two pretty awesome cliffhangers here as we reach a tense moment in the story. Tune in next time to see how our heroes escape the invading army, and what Amanda is up to. Thanks for reading the story so far!_


	6. The Great Escape

_A/N: I'm back, baby! And with me, a new chapter of The Adventure Begins! This chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but we get some major shakeups and the continuation of Amanda's storyline. Check it out!_

**Chapter Six:**

**The Great Escape**

"No." I said, "It can't just END."

"Well, if you know how to take down twenty armed guys with no weapons or stuff, enlighten us." said Kevin. I racked my brain for a possible solution.

"The roof!" shouted Jess, making me jump.

"What about it?" asked Kevin.

"We could make our way to the roof and escape through there!" she explained. I could see everyone realize that Jess was right.

"Let's go!" I said. We ran deeper into the building as the soldiers advanced. Finding a stairwell that led upstairs, we ran as fast as our legs could carry us.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDD

Amanda exited the hotel, looking around for any sign of where he had gone. She noticed a man about twenty feet away, watching her over the newspaper he seemed to be pretending to look at. Amanda gave him a look, and he got up and retreated.

_That was weird, _she thought. Amanda decided to head over to the park, figuring that if he had left the resort Scott would head there. She followed the dark path, staying close to the monorail track as she made her way to the Magic Kingdom. A couple times, Amanda thought she heard footsteps from behind, but chalked it up to her imagination. As she reached the gates of the majestic park, Amanda was surprised to see that one of the gates was wrenched open.

_I know I shouldn't... but I should! _she thought. Amanda passed through the broken gate and entered the deserted park.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDD

We reached the roof with space to spare between the mystery guards and us. I shut the door, and we paused to think.

"So now what?" said Matt.

"We find a way down." said Jess simply. We split up and looked for any possible way to get to the ground. After twenty tense seconds, Sean waved to us from a corner of the roof. We followed him down a ladder on the back of the ride. Once we were on the ground, we bolted for the park entrance. Unfortunately, the men, who were now on the roof, had spotted us. They began firing on us as we ran. Just when it looked like our group would escape, a loose dart nailed Matt in the ankle. He let out a yelp, and yanked the dart from his leg. Joey, who was right behind him, grabbed Matt and began helping him as he began to lose consciousness. I let Jess, Kevin, and Sean run ahead and stayed back to help the two get away. Once we were all a safe distance from the soldiers, we took a rest.

"That was close." Said Kevin.

"We need to get out of here!" Joey half-shouted as he tried to keep Matt from passing out. Unfortunately, we were now stuck just outside Hollywood Studios with no transportation away from our pursuers.

"We'll have to walk it." I said. It was our only way out.

"But Matt is half-asleep!" Joey complained. He was desperately splashing water on Matt's face from a nearby water fountain. Matt was clearly trying not to pass out, but he was fighting a losing battle.

"We'll help him, but right now we need to ditch those guys." I concluded firmly. Joey and I helped Matt to his feet, and we quietly made our way out of the park.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDD

So many times, Amanda knew she should turn away and leave. It wasn't her job to investigate this stuff. However, she was too darn curious to leave the empty park alone. So at this point she was creeping down the empty Main Street, looking around for the guy she knew had snuck in ahead of her. However, she wasn't expecting to hear voices coming from an empty store.

As Amanda tried to make out what the voices inside the Emporium were saying, she could have sworn she heard movement again from right behind. She turned rapidly. Nothing. Convincing herself she was making the noise up, she turned back and listened in more on the quiet conversation coming from the store. Amanda caught something about the castle. She heard the name of one of the higher up officials at Disney. And then, she heard the name Scott. Worried, the girl tried to turn away and head back to where she had come from, but was grabbed from behind and blindfolded. She felt something puncture her arm. And then, everything went black.

_A/N: What is going on? We've got a big cliffhanger here as the story heads into its second half. Next chapter, we find out what's going on with Amanda and where Scott and the gang are going. Please R/R and follow if you like this story, cause I want a reason to finish this story and get a sequel started. Thanks!_


End file.
